


After the Race

by inevitability



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitability/pseuds/inevitability





	After the Race

The champagne is still sticky on Sebastian's skin, his cheeks still flushed with the win. They shouldn't, they both know they shouldn't, this is stupid and dangerous and if they get caught, there'll be hell to pay, but it doesn't stop Heikki from pushing Sebastian up against the wall of the garage, fists bunched in his hair, mouth wet at the back of Sebastian's tightly-muscled neck.

"You taste of champagne," Heikki pants, licking at Sebastian's skin. "I like it."

Sebastian groans, grinding his arse against Heikki's hard cock, running the heel of his hand down the front of his overalls to rub himself. Heikki reaches round, unzips Sebastian's overalls, pulls them down around his knees. They don't have long. Someone is bound to wonder where they are, start looking for them. For Sebastian. Heikki runs his hands over Sebastian's stomach, his torso.  
"Mine," he hisses into Sebastian's ear, and Sebastian groans again, reaching back to grab at Heikki's hair. 

Heikki sucks on the fingers of one hand, pulls Sebastian's underwear down with the other. There's a sharp gasp from Sebastian when Heikki circles Sebastian's hole with his fingertips, pushing gently in, feeling Sebastian contract around him. The noises Sebastian is making are almost too much, Heikki feels like he could probably come right now, without even being touched. He knows Sebastian needs to be worked open more, but there's no time, and Sebastian's pushing back now, fucking himself on Heikki's fingers, and Heikki wants this, needs this so much. 

As he pushes in, he holds a hand over Sebastian's mouth to quiet him, making the same sort of soothing noises he makes when Sebastian is telling him he can't go on, that he can't run any further, that he needs to stop. "You can take this," Heikki tells him now, "just relax." 

It's not long before Heikki has pushed himself in, filling Sebastian completely, hand still over his mouth. He knows that Sebastian likes this, likes feeling Heikki's weight against him, fucking him into the wall, taking him over. Sebastian is tight, and Heikki knows that it's going to be over quickly so he takes Sebastian's cock in his hand, jerking it slowly, feeling rather than hearing Sebastian moan against his fingers. When Sebastian comes, his arse squeezes around Heikki, pulling his own orgasm out of him, stifling his groans as he bites into Sebastian's shoulder, each wave causing him to bite harder. Heikki leans forward onto Sebastian's body, trying to catch his breath, his cock softening inside, both men panting hard. 

It's Sebastian who moves first, turning around and kissing Heikki gently on the lips. He winces as he kneels to pull his overalls back on. 

"Did I hurt you?" asks Heikki but Sebastian just shakes his head. There's a smirk on his face.

"I can feel your come dripping out of me," he says, and the look on his face sends a jolt of pleasure through Heikki, spent as he is.

"We need to get back," Heikki replies, and Sebastian nods.

We need to stop doing this, Heikki thinks. We need to stop. And they walk back in silence, and he knows that Sebastian is thinking the same thing.


End file.
